My Best Friend
by LittleLiarLovesEmily
Summary: Shay confesses her love to Ashley, after burrying her feelings for so long. What happens when Troian and Lucy put the pieces together? Will ButtahBenzo go public with their love? Two-Shot Songfic xxx
1. Chapter 1

**My Best Friend**

* * *

 **Ashley's P.O.V.**

I can't help but smile at her, now. Every single thing she does makes me smile. Suddenly, I feel giddy, and I know that a part of my life has just changed, drastically. Shay Mitchell—my co-star, my confidant, my best friend—has just confessed her love for me, right here in her dressing room. Just off the set of _PLL._ It's the best feeling in the world; and then she repeats those five fateful words.

"I'm in love with you."

 _Oh God, I just can't believe it. Did she really say that?_ I gasp to myself, and then I take her hand in mine. "Oh Shay, you have no idea how long I've wanted to tell you the exact same thing." As tears of elation begin to spill from my eyes, I feel her palm on my cheek. "Look at us, Benzo. We're so damn sappy." She giggles with mirth. Chuckling, I wipe away one of my Shannon's stray tears.

Soon, I look into her eyes again, and break our sweet silence. "Shay?" I call out. "Hmm?" Comes her dazed reply. "I just have one question." She smiles, that flawless smile. "What's that?"

I give my co-star a faux serious look. "What took you so long?" It is now that she pulls me in for a loving kiss.

* * *

 _Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

 _Lucky to have been where I have been_

 _Lucky to be coming home again_

 _Ooh ooh ooh…._

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

In that moment—when it seems that life couldn't be better for Ashley and Shay, their bliss is interrupted. There's a knock on the dressing room door. The two instinctively pull apart. "Ahem… come in." With the invitation, Troian steps inside.

Briefly looking around, she speaks. "Marlene says two minutes until you're up, Ashley. You and Tyler have a scene." Startled, the blonde stands quickly. "Oh, okay." She gives the woman next to her a disappointed glare. "I'll see you on set later, Shay." The tanned beauty smiles widely. "Later, Ash." And Ashley walks out of the room.

"What's with her?" Troian questions, a moment later. Shay shrugs. "Nothing. We were just hanging out." The former model's voice is laced with nervousness, and her co-star picks up on it. "It's not nothing. I know that expression, Shay. She was sad to have to leave this little lounge, here…" Troian pauses, thinking. "to have to leave… you. It's almost like Ashley has a _thing_ for you."

A beat of silence passes, giving the answer away. "Oh My God, she does!" The observant brunette drops her jaw. "And you love her, too."

 _They don't know how long it takes_

 _Waiting for a love like this_

 _Every time we say goodbye_

 _I wish we had one more kiss_

 _I'll wait for you, I promise you, I wi-i-ill.._

* * *

"So, how many people have you told?"

By now, Shay is getting tired of Troian analyzing her new-found _err.. relationship._

All the raven-haired woman wants to do is get back to filming the show, but as far as she knows, Tyler and Ashley are still finishing their scene. _Tyler. Why was she beginning to feel a blooming jealously towards him?_

"Earth to Shay." The other woman's voice snaps the former model out of her reverie. "We haven't told anyone." Shay admits. "I'm not even sure what _we_ are. I just know I'm meant to be with her. I love her."

Just then, Lucy's petite figure appears in the still-open doorway. "That's possibly the most romantic thing I've ever heard." Though Shay knows Lucy is speaking with sincerity, her eyes still go wide in surprise. "Exactly how long have you been listening?" She demands. The shortest woman smirks. "Long enough to get the gist." Lucy turns to her co-star. "This is so sweet, Shay. You're head over heels for your best friend; for Ashley."

A deep shade of red creeps its way onto the Canadian's face. "You two are unbelievable. You'd think we were back in high school." She exclaims. "Why the sudden interest in me?"

Lucy sits on the ottoman, opposite Troian. "We've worked together for so long now. As cliché as it sounds, I had this feeling that you and Ash would end up together from the day of our first table read." She pauses, then continues. "You kept glancing at each other. Once, Norman called your names like six times, but you two seemed entranced."

Everyone is silent for a good couple minutes, taking in Lucy's words. _Had it really been that obvious from day one?_

Lucy's revelation stays with her throughout the day, as she shoots the rest of her scenes.

Shannon Ashley Mitchell has long-since convinced herself that she doesn't believe in fate; but today, she realizes, maybe she does.

* * *

 **This was the first part of my two-shot, guys. No connection to 'Tomorrow, There Will Be Sun'. just a seperate little Shayley Story. Part 2 is coming soon! PLEASE REVIEW! I Love Reading what you all have to say** **it gives me motivation. :) It's 12:35 am right now, haha. ~LittleLiarLovesEmily**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Best Friend-** **Part 2: No One But Me**

 _I am moving through the crowd, tryin' to find myself;_

 _Feel like a guitar that's never played, will someone strum away?_

 _And I ask myse-elf, who do I wanna be?_

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.- A few days later, on Set**

"What was it like to come out?" Ashley asks, in character as Hanna. Shay takes a short breath before uttering her reply. "Scary, but liberating at the same time." At this, everyone in the crew hesitates. It's only then the actress realizes she's said the wrong line.

"Cut." Marlene calls out, pulling Shay aside. "You _have_ read the script, right?" a pause. "Your next line was supposed to be ' _where is this coming from?'_ The producer reminds her. Shay nods. "Yes, I'm sorry. I don't know why I didn't stick to the script. I guess I've just been kind of distracted lately." The young woman admits.

* * *

 _Do I wanna throw away the key, and invent a whole new me?_

 _And I tell myself; No one, No one… don't wanna be, no one but me._

* * *

Marlene gestures toward her office, after telling everyone on set to take five. Shay sits down in a swivel chair, opposite her bosses' desk. "You know you can come to me if you're going through stuff, Shay. I'd like to think I'm more than just your boss." The twenty-seven year-old smiles. It was true. Marlene did extend her confidences to the cast members when needed, and offer support. Everyone felt comfortable with 'The Mom of the Show' as they sometimes called her; and, ironically, if anyone would understand what Shay was feeling right now, it was Marlene.

This is it. The normally calm and focused actress opens her mouth to speak, a very slight tremble evident in her tone. "I think I really am gay." With the revelation, the show-runner reaches across her desk to lightly touch the hand of the younger woman. "I know."

A look of confusion crosses Shay's features. "How?" She questions, although some part of her already knows the answer. "The way you look at her." There didn't need to be any further explanation—they both knew who the pronoun was referring to. Ashley.

After what seems like forever, Marlene continues. "And the lines you recited on set just now. I knew you wouldn't have deviated from the script unless you truly felt, somewhere inside, that you needed to say those words."

And there it was. Mar had known all along. Shay's own unscripted line echoes in her mind. _Scary, but liberating at the same time._ She supposes that's the way many teenagers feel after coming out to disapproving parents.

The former model, though, is past that stage in her life. She doesn't need her family's approval to make her feel whole—though she's certain she'll have it nonetheless. The Mitchell's were the type of people who accepted their children through thick and thin, and expected them to provide others with the same courtesy.

Still though, it was a big thing to admit.

 _Anyway you spin it, this is a huge life change._ Shay tells herself.

"I Love Ashley, more than I've ever loved anyone." She suddenly blurts out to Marlene, breaking from her long stream of thought. "I can tell she loves you just as much." The older woman smiles. "And I'm happy for you both."

* * *

 **Later That Evening**

"And… cut. That's a wrap for tonight." Joe Daugherty is heard from behind the cameras, and immediately, everyone breaks character.

"Nice job, everyone. Next week we begin filming the hundredth episode. You should all be very proud of yourselves. It's been a long road." The man proclaims. The girls smile, gratefully. "It's also been a really fun one." Sasha chuckles. "I hate to sound sappy, but I've enjoyed every moment with you guys."

Troian laughs teasingly at the youngest actress' admission. "Awe Squasha, we love you, too." The tall brunette clears her throat. "God, it seems like just yesterday, I was in Vancouver, shooting the Pilot with you dorks."

Yet more giggles erupt from the co-stars as they all wrap one another in a group hug. When they pull away, Sasha speaks once more. Suddenly, her expression turns puzzled. "Hey, where are Shay and Ashley?"

Hearing this, Lucy and Troian exchange a look of their own. _Oh crap._ "T-they weren't in this last scene. They're probably just screwing around somewhere, like always." Though she tries to mask it, Lucy's tone is shaky. "I'm gonna go catch up with them before I head home. I bet they're in Shay's dressing room." Sasha says, just as she reaches to turn the door handle to the room.

"No! You can't go in there. There's um.. a plumbing problem in Shay's bathroom. The smell is really unpleasant." Troian lies, but the seventeen-year-old can see right through it. "What's going on? You two are acting totally weird." When there's no reply, Sasha turns the doorknob.

* * *

"You're. An. Amazing. Kisser." Shay says with hot breaths as Ashley trails kisses down her neck. A split second later, the blonde notices Sasha in the doorway, shock in her eyes. "Sa-" Ashley starts, but her co-star finds her voice. "Well, it took you two long enough." She declares, in a playfully sarcastic way. "You knew?" The Canadian asks, bashfully re-buttoning her sweater.

And then, mirroring Alison perfectly, Sasha retorts.

"Bitch, please. I know everything."

* * *

 **That marks the end of my little two-shot, guys! I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave constructive criticism in your reviews :)** **I like to know what I could improve on. I know it wasn't some of my best work, but I've really been grappling with writers block lately. Xx I'll be writing the next chapter of my main Shayley story soon though, so bare with me.**

 **~LittleLiarLovesEmily**

 **PS- More chapters of 'I'll Be Watching You' are in the works as well.**


End file.
